Hors des sentiers battus
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS. Version française avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction d'AliceGirl6** _(liens dans mon profil)__**.**_

Titre original :_**"Unconventional ways"**_**  
**Auteure :** AliceGirl6 **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Je promets", "La seule fois où il est allé trop loin__" et "Ça n'arrive jamais qu'une seule fois")__  
_Résumé : **« ****Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS.**** »**

* * *

Author's Note : **« Je ne sais pas de tout d'où m'est venue cette histoire. Personnellement, je trouve ça très mauvais, mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais quand même la partager avec vous.  
C'est ma version de la façon dont Chris et Bianca auraient pu se rencontrer dans le nouveau futur. »**

N/T :** Voici ma toute première traduction impliquant Bianca. J'espère bien que ce ne sera pas la dernière, mais j'ai beaucoup mal à trouver de bonnes histoires avec elle. La plupart du temps, elle est déjà morte au moment de l'histoire, ou alors elle n'a carrément jamais existée. (Les fans de Chris ne l'aiment pas beaucoup... Allez savoir pourquoi !)  
Cependant, je continue mes recherches =)  
Si quelqu'un a une histoire à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe ^^**

* * *

PS.** Joyeux anniversaire, Chibi Mow ^^  
Je n'ai pas oublié les Wyris que je t'ai promis, j'attends simplement les autorisations :)**

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Hors des sentiers battus**

Chris avait toujours été prêt à mourir pour la cause. C'était en quelque sorte son travail – enfin, pas de mourir, mais de lutter contre le mal afin que les innocents puissent vivre assez longtemps voir un autre Soleil se lever. Et Chris connaissait les dangers qui accompagnaient ce travail, il les acceptait. Alors oui, il avait toujours été prêt à mourir dans le combat contre le mal. Après tout, c'était un peu comme une tradition familiale et mourir ainsi semblait être une bonne façon de s'en aller. Mais, alors que Chris était maintenu à un mur par les liens à ses poignets, il n'était plus aussi certain que c'était de cette manière qu'il voulait partir. Il n'était pas sûr que donner sa vie pour une lutte sans fin était la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Chris en avait toujours voulu à son destin.

Oui, Chris avait toujours été conscient des dangers qu'impliquait le statut de sorcier et plus encore celui d'être fils d'une Sœur Halliwell. Et, bien qu'il comprenait que c'était son rôle – son destin – de combattre les démons et de protéger les innocents, Chris se disait parfois que cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Parfois, Chris était comme sa mère : il voulait être normal.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas possible. Cela n'avait jamais été possible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Chris n'essayait pas ! Il s'assurait de rester à bonne distance du manoir autant que possible et, contrairement à Wyatt, il avait voulu aller dans un lycée normal, pas à l'École de Magie. Son père s'était totalement opposé à cette décision, mais avec le soutient de sa mère, ses bons résultats scolaires et un programme adapté pour qu'il puisse aussi étudier la magie, Chris avait été autorisé à jouer au mec normal à l'école.

Il était vite apparu comme une évidence que ce serait un peu plus difficile que Chris ne l'avait escompté. Un garçon normal au lycée avait beaucoup de devoirs – bien plus que Wyatt n'en avait jamais eu – et avec ses cours supplémentaires, ses matchs de football, ses amis, son travail et d'autres obligations familiales, Chris avait rapidement été submergé. Son père s'en était servi comme arguments pour envoyer Chris à l'École de Magie, mais Piper était restée du côté de son fils. Ensemble, ils avaient rendu cette situation gérable – bien sûr, Chris avait encore un emploi du temps très chargé, mais il se débrouillait très bien avec sa vie.

C'était un des meilleurs élèves de son année et il avait déjà une bourse d'étude pour l'Université Brown_**(1)**_. Il voulait devenir avocat. Ses études en magie se passaient bien, aussi. Il était au même niveau que son frère. Chris avait une vie sociale géniale et beaucoup d'amis – même si sa petite amie venait de rompre avec lui. Mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas tenu longtemps.

Chris n'était pas sûr du tournant que prendrait sa vie. Il était pratiquement certain d'être interdit d'Université, le monde magique avait besoin de lui. Bien que sa mère serait fière de lui, son père serait furieux. Chris s'imaginait sa réaction ; elle impliquerait, sans aucun doute, beaucoup de cris. Wyatt serait heureux pour son frère, mais il serait d'accord avec leur père. Chris ne pourrait pas s'éloigner pour étudier.

Oui, même s'il avait beaucoup de projets pour son avenir, Chris savait que jamais il ne les réaliserait. Et pas parce qu'il était momentanément suspendu dans un repaire de démon, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir un jour s'échapper – bien que ça ne l'aidait pas du tout – non, ses plans seraient détruits par sa famille. Ils avaient d'autres projets pour lui, des projets plus grands et plus importants. Il dirigerait le restaurant à la retraite de sa mère, de la même manière que Wyatt avait repris le P3.

Son refus d'aller à l'École de Magie avait toujours été un point de discorde entre lui et son père. Léo était, après tout, directeur de cette École et avait espéré que son fils étudie là-bas. Au début, Wyatt avait été déçu aussi et un peu en colère quand Chris sortait avec des amis ou allait pratiquer des activités (extra-)scolaires au lieu de se former avec sa famille. Mais Chris était son petit frère, il avait juré de le protéger et il l'aimerait toujours. Alors, à la fin, Chris lui avait fait comprendre son besoin d'être normal, d'être quelque chose de plus que le frère de Wyatt, le fils d'une Sœur Halliwell et d'un Fondateur. Il avait besoin besoin d'être plus qu'un simple Halliwell.

_"Bon, j'ai plutôt foutu tout ça en l'air, non ?"_ pensa Chris, suspendu dans l'antre des démons. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait été capturé, il savait seulement que cela faisait déjà quelques jours. Chris ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne se contentaient pas de le tuer. Ces derniers jours, il avait espéré la mort plus d'une fois. La torture des démons était horrible, même si Chris y était déjà habitué à cause de ses souvenirs. De sombres souvenirs d'une autre vie. Mais c'était différent de sentir la douleur.

Chris savait que sa famille le recherchait inlassablement ; ils n'abandonneraient pas. Quand il ne reçut aucune aide alors que deux jours s'étaient écoulés, Chris était devenu un peu désespéré. Et maintenant, quelques jours plus tard, il doutait que sa famille soit capable de le retrouver.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu les démons qui l'avaient capturé et il ignorait si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Bien sûr, la torture avait cessé, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était seul, dans une grotte quelque part dans le Monde Souterrain, sans nourriture et sans échappatoire. Oui, il devenait vraiment désespéré de voir arriver sa famille, ou toute autre bonne personne, pour le sauver.

Juste après cette pensée qui appelait au secours, une forte détonation se fit entendre à la sortie de la taverne. Au début, Chris avait eu envie de crier à l'aide, mais il se dit ensuite qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué cette explosion et, tant qu'il n'entendrait pas une voix familière, il ignorerait s'il s'agissait de gentils ou de méchants.

Il y eut d'autres explosions et des cris de douleurs. Chris n'aimait vraiment pas entendre ça. Quoique... Si c'était des cris de démons, il aurait peut-être de l'aide.

« - Ouais, ça vous apprendra ! » Il entendit hurler une voix de femme, mais étant donné qu'il ne la reconnaissait, ses espoirs s'effondrèrent de nouveau. « De stupides démons qui se mêlent de mes affaires. Franchement... » se murmura la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand elle entra dans la tanière et qu'elle vit Chris accroché là-dedans. « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle, sans toute fois entreprendre de l'aider.

Chris se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire heureux ; il était plutôt amer.

« - Oui, je suis pas très beau à voir, hein ? »

Sa réaction laissait entendre que ce n'était pas le genre de démon qui pratiquait la torture, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait la convaincre de lui filer un coup de main.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle ; si elle s'approcha, elle ne l'aida pas pour autant.

« - Oh, je me suis dit "qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ?" Et puis j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de me suspendre par les poignets et de me faire torturer. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! »

Cette fille était impossible !

« - Oh, je suis déééésolée, c'était une question stupide ! Mais, tu sais, j'étais choquée de voir un garçon pendre par ses poignets. Franchement, on ne voit pas des trucs comme ça tous les jours ! » babilla la jeune fille tout en commençant à l'aider.

Il fallut un certain temps pour libérer Chris de ses entraves, mais ils finirent par y arriver.

« - Est-ce que ça va? » s'enquit-elle. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, elle se réprimanda pour sa question idiote. « Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Regarde-toi ! » Elle rougit en se rendant compte de l'impression qu'elle avait donné.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que j'ai l'air horrible. C'est cet effet-là qu'à tendance à produire sur les gens la torture plusieurs jours de suite » rassura Chris.

« - Je m'appelle Bianca. Est-ce que ça te va si je nous enflamme chez moi pour qu'on puisse s'occuper un peu de toi ? » lui demanda Bianca. Chris hocha la tête.

La sensation de s'enflammer était très étrange pour Chris, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Bianca ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa la trousse de premiers secours pour l'arranger un peu, puis elle l'envoya dans la salle de bain.

« - Tu vas aller te rafraîchir un peu, d'accord ? Je vais te chercher d'autres vêtements. »

Chris fit se qu'on lui dit et, après une douche relaxante, se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Il s'avéra que Bianca avait plutôt bon goût et le jeune homme s'habilla joyeusement. Un Chris bien moins désagréable à regarder et se sentant mieux sortit de la salle de bain, deux heures après le sauvetage.

« - C'est bon de voir que tu as meilleure mine » se réjouit Bianca en lui servant de quoi manger et boire. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter, perdant toute notion du temps. « Oh, tu dois être vraiment fatigué ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'heure. Elle l'allongea sans préavis sur le canapé et lui dit de dormir.

Retrouver sa famille pouvait encore attendre un peu.

* * *

« - Et c'est ainsi que mon frère et sa femme se sont rencontrés » rit Wyatt en voyant les visages stupéfaits de ses enfants et de ceux de Chris.

« - C'est vrai ? Maman l'a sauvé ? » demanda Lily, d'un air surexcité.

« - Oui, elle a sauvé ton père. Ça nous a rendu plutôt heureux, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on le cherchait sans relâche et qu'on commençait un peu à perdre espoir » continua Wyatt.

Il se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été soulagé et heureux quand il avait senti Chris et Bianca s'éclipser dans le manoir.

« - Bon, les enfants, on a entendu suffisamment d'histoires sur mon passé pour aujourd'hui » intervint Chris en entrant dans le salon. Il y eut des protestions – que Chris ignora royalement – et il se tourna vers son frère. « T'étais vraiment obligé leur raconter cette histoire ? Maintenant, Bianca et moi allons être bombardés de questions ! » se plaignit Chris, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi dérangé que ça.

« - Vois ça comme une revanche, petit frère. Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en poser la dernière fois qu'ils sont restés avec toi » ricana Wyatt.

« - Ouais, ouais ! À plus tard, Wy ! » salua Chris en conduisant ses enfants vers la porte.

Il avait toujours aimé la façon dont il avait rencontré Bianca. C'était différent des histoires dégoulinantes de guimauve qu'on entendait habituellement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? » s'enquit Bianca quand il monta dans la voiture.

« - Hein ? Oh, rien » répondit Chris, sans se départir de son sourire.

Au départ, il avait détesté être capturé par ces démons, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées.

* * *

_(1) _Université Brown :** université privée américaine, située dans le Rhode Island. Elle fait partie de l'_Ivy League_ **_(8 __universités les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses du pays)_**, comme Columbia, Harvard, Yale ou encore Princeton.  
**(Merci wikipédia!)

* * *

N/T :** J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'ai déjà repéré une autre fanfiction très intéressante (et très mignonne) sur ce couple, mais elle est un peu longue et, en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps. Peut-être l'année prochaine =)**

**D'autres Chris/Bianca, ça intéresserait quelqu'un ? Et des Wyatt/Chris ?**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **1h30**  
Début-Fin : **03/05/12**  
Relecture : **1h35**  
Nombre de pages : **5**  
Nombre de mots :** 2 370**  
Date de publication : **17/08/12**  
Dernière mise à jour :** 17/08/12


End file.
